Monsters, Fables and A Human Ninja
by Mumei Mu
Summary: The monster and fable students have to deal with the merge of their schools and now they have to deal with the first human student...Who happen to be a ninja and surprises that he come with! What the students don't know is that their high school life will be never be same after his first day. "How can this guy be so dense when it come to girls?" The skeleton deadpanned at the sight


**I present you one of the latest story, Monsters, Fables and A Human Ninja! A three-way crossover between Monster High, Ever After High and Naruto!**

**I'm going to add about four stories or so right now because my laptop is acting weird right now with few flicks, it's kinda old I think…And there's a little money-relating thing but I'm not sure if it's a issue or not since I must overlook/forget something...So I'm adding some stories just in case.**

**Few things to go over before we start the story…I mostly take info straight from wiki since I really don't watch ALL of these shows. I will give some certain background characters names and background story. Almost everyone are single. There must be a lot of Fairy Tale OCs, due to amount of fairy tale/folktales and it won't be limited to one collective, which mean it's gonna cover pretty much of everything. You will see some monster OCs too. There may will be few characters from other sources, meaning there are one or few more crossovers, wink, wink.**

**Also, I'm going to skip the characters description mostly until there are some changes, OC or if it's necessity. Some certain characters will be aged-up a bit.**

**Another little warning: There are going to be a lot of repeating introductions (Hello, I'm…Blah, blah) for a good reason.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Monster High and Ever After High or anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hello, Human**

* * *

'That is very quite unexpected situation I have find myself in.' Nora Bloodgood, the headless headmistress of a unique high school, read a folder on her desk with a short exhale. It have been barely a month since the school start and last year was very chaotic when few schools have absorbed into her school, one happen to be Ever After High. This merge was something that she can't foresee and there was a little…Okay, a large rift between monster and fable students because the monsters thought fable fraction were all human while the fable students believe the monster fraction were their enemies until she, her co-headmasters, and the teachers clear everything up…More than once. It took a while until everything quiet down but there are still some little problems here and there, which is pretty normal so far. Now, with this new info in her hands, Nora know that her school will face chaos once again on Wednesday because…

For the first time, the Fairy Monster High has accepted a human student.

"Ah, I'll have someone show him around." Nora closed the folder with another sigh. She better remember to give her staff a head up before this boy arrive.

* * *

"Draculaura, did you see outside?"

"See what?" Draculaura looked up from her diary to a petite young teenager in front of her bed that she was currently lying on. The petite girl have pale pink skin, large purple eyes, purple bat wings and pointy bat ears that stick up from her purple hair, which was tied up in ponytail. She wears green t-shirt, black skirt and pair of black high-heel wedge shoes. "And, Fangelica, knock if you want to come in." Draculaura sit up with a huff, smoothing some wrinkles out on her white skirt.

"That." Fangelica jogged up to the window, pointing at something outside and the older vampire look outside to see a moving van and white SUV parking in front of a two-floor plain house next door. "We're getting new neighbor today." She looked up to her older sister, "What monsters do you think is going to live next door?"

"I don't know." Draculaura shrugged her shoulders as she watch the moving van drive away then turn to her sister, "Why don't we go over there to say hello and find out?"

"Um, mmm…" The young bat-like vampire placed index finger on her lip for a moment as she looked nervous before she nod, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

Draculaura push the doorbell then wait with her young sister before Fangelica turn to her with a raised eyebrow, "Draculaura, what's up with coleslaw?"

"It's for our new neighbor." The older vampire looked down at bowl in her hands.

"Why?" Fangelica crossed her arms oddly, "I understand it's nice thing to welcome our neighbor but can't we just come up with something better than…Nasty coleslaw."

"Hey, I made it!" Draculaura shot a dirty look at her little sister and she was about to say something but someone answer the door. "Ah, hello! We live next door and we…want to…" She slowly trail off as she stare bewilderingly at a human blonde teenager, "Welcome you…Um…" The teenager in front of them stands at about five foot and few inches tall, he have blond spiky hair, blue eyes and whisker-like birthmarks on his cheeks. He wears orange t-shirt, navy pant and pair of black converse sneakers.

"You're a human." The purple-haired vampire pointed at him with a gasp and her sister quickly swats her hand down.

"Yup, I am." The blonde chuckled lightly before he offer them his hand, "Hi, my name's Naruto."

"Um, hello…" the older vampire slowly takes his hand for a short handshake, "I'm Draculaura…And that is…" She gestured to her young sister, "My sister, Fangelica."

"Hi." Fangelica squeaked with widened eyes.

"Um, you don't have any problems with us?" Draculaura asked slowly, most humans tend to scream at her, treat her poor or ran away at first sight.

"Nah, I don't have issues with you." Naruto raised his eyebrow at her oddly.

"You both have weird names." A high-pitched voice spoke and everyone looked down to see a young girl, hugging Naruto's legs from behind as she peek out. The little girl appears to be five year old and what make her stand out is that she's yellow-furred anthro fox girl with blond chin-length hair, red eyes, six tails and slightly canine-like muzzle. She wear a red kimono-like dress that end at her ankles and pair of blue flat shoes.

"Miyuki." Naruto looked down at the little girl behind his legs, "Don't say that, it's rude."

"But, onii-chan, they do have weird names!" The fox girl pointed at the teenager girls, "Weird, weird, weird!" Naruto bend down with a sigh then cover her mouth as the little girl kept chanting muffled behind his hand.

"Sorry about my little sister." The blonde looked up to the girls, "She doesn't learn her manner yet."

"Sister?" Draculaura glanced between them with rapid blinks, "That mean…"

"I'm adopted." Naruto chuckled before he yank his hand away from fox girl with disgusted expression, _"Did you lick my hand?"_ The little girl stick her tongue out at him, causing the teenager girls to giggle slightly.

"_Naruto, Miyuki, who is at the door?"_ A six foot tall yellow-furred anthro fox woman with nine tails appeared behind the siblings, she also have red eyes like her daughter and red long hair, tied up in low ponytail with hime-like bangs. She wear a white blouse and blue pant.

"_They're our neighbor from next door."_ Naruto turned to the older kitsune as he gestured to the confusing vampires, "Draculaura and Fangelica."

"Oh, hello." The adult kitsune smiled at the teenager girls, "My name is Kiyomi, their mother. It's nice to meet you two." She noticed the bowl in older vampire's hands, "Oh, is that for us?"

"Ah, yes, yes!" Draculaura quickly give her new neighbor the bowl, "Here, it's coleslaw. Um, it's…Nice to meet you too." She waved her left hand, "We should get going so you finish unpacking." She glanced at dozen boxes inside, "Um, welcome to the neighbor and we'll see you around…Bye!" The older vampire quickly led her sister away, she have to get her mind wrapped around the fact that there's a human next door and he's adopted by monster family, which is never heard of for several reasons.

"…They seems to be nice." Kiyomi tilted her head along with her children.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Naruto find himself staring at a very unique largest castle in pure awe. The castle looks like a love child of stereotype black gothic castle and Neuschwanstein Castle and it's located on a highest cliff, connected by few bridges to other cliffs around it. _"That's a high school?" _He shouldered his orange background with a small shaking of his head, "Crazy." The blonde glance over his shoulder at several small villages surrounding around the cliff then up to few more castles near his new high school, 'Whose idea is it to put elementary school to colleges in one place and surrounding it with stores?' He wondered.

"Excuse me, are you Naruto Uzumaki, a new student?" The said teenager turned his head to see a blond princess-like teenager with sweet smile.

"Hai, I'm Naruto and you are…?" Naruto nodded with a tilted head.

"Apple White, a royal fable." The blond princess curtsied, "The headmasters and headmistress want me to help you get around the school." She clasped her hands with a smile, "Before we get inside, let me say that to you…Welcome to Fairy Monster High."

"Thank." The grinning blonde boy scratched his head and the smiling princess nods her head.

"Where do you want to go to first?" Apple asked, "I was told that you have received your class schedule in mail, yes?"

"Hai, I do." Naruto take a folded paper out of his pocket to show her for proof then shove it back in, "Well, I'm not sure where to go first…Can I see where the hallway lockers are?"

"Sure, follow me, please." The princess beckoned him inside and they walk across a large foyer into a large hallway with many lockers. "What number is your locker?"

"Um, hold on…" The blonde boy fidgeted with his pockets until he take a small torn paper out before he glance at it, "179-A."

"Ooh, that's pretty far down this way." Apple hummed as they turn around the corner and Naruto finally starting to see some students around, doing whatever they are doing from loitering to socializing. He has to admit that some students look very interesting like these little pigs and a scarecrow monster before his eyes shift to the princess in front of him.

"Why do the heads want you to show me around, if you mind me asking?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because I'm a student president." Apple said before she pause for a moment, "Well, a co-president of Fable fraction." The blonde boy hummed, "Speaking of fables, which story are you from?"

"I'm not from any stories." He shook his head with a light chuckle and the princess nearly stumbles over.

"Oh, um…" The blonde princess blinked with few glances as she bring index finger up to her lower lip, "Then…You're a monster?"

"Nah, I'm not." Naruto smirked, "I'm pure human." He cupped his chin in deep thought as the princess suddenly froze in trail with widened eyes, "Or am I? I mean, I can use chakra and use jutsu like ninjas do…" He paused for a moment before he wave it off, "Yeah, I'm pure human who happen to know few jutsu."

"…Y-Y-You're a human?" Apple whispered in shock, "R-Really?"

"Hai." The teenage boy raised his eyebrow questioningly at her, "Is that a problem with you?"

"O-Oh, no, no, no, no!" The princess waved her hands frantically with shaking head, "J-Just surprised…Um…I-I thought this school does not, um…Accept human students."

"Maybe they plan to change the rules or they make an exception for me because I'm adopted by a monster." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and once again, the princess almost trip over her feet.

"A-A monster adopted you?!" Apple nearly shrieked, "I-I thought monsters and fables weren't allowed to adopt human child?! I mean, there are some laws…"

"Not where I come from." He replied before he cup his chin, "Well, I…"

"And I was so, like, shocked and don't know what to do so I just gave them the salad and take Fa…Whoa!" Naruto feel someone bump into him from around a corner and they nearly lost their balance, only to regain it by holding on each other. "Sorry, I wasn't…OH!" The person looked up to him, revealing to be…

"Draculaura?" Naruto grinned down to the said girl as they take a step away from each other before he notice a female werewolf and female Frankenstein's creature, "I don't know you go here too."

"Naruto, wha…?!" Draculaura stuttered bewilderingly, "W-W-Wait, too? Y-You're a student here too?! B-B-But…"

"Um, you two know each other?" The princess asked him with a soft tone.

"Hai, she's my neighbor." The blonde boy gestured to the nodding vampire.

"Wait, wait, that is the person you told us about?" The werewolf spoke up with arched eyebrow, "You sure he's human? I mean, he could be a fable because the school does not…"

"I'm pure human." Naruto said, "…Despite the fact that I can use chakra."

"A HUMAN?!" The Frankenstein's creature gasped joyously as her voice have echoed throughout the castle-like school, which draw many attentions from surprised-and-shocked students around them but the group didn't notice it. "That's so electrify! I always want to meet a human and you're my first! My name's Frankie and this is Clawdeen." She gestured to the werewolf, "What grade are you in? We're sophomore. Which classes are you taking? Wh…"

"Slow down, girl." Clawdeen placed hand on her exciting friend's shoulder as her mind can't wrap around this info, "You're going too fast…And I think he have some place to go right now."

"A-Ah, yes, I'm supposed to show him his locker then to his first class and give him some directions." Apple said with a nod before she glance at Naruto, "Your locker is not this far so…"

"Sure." Naruto nodded as the princess walk away before he turn to Frankie, "Before I go, I should tell you my name. I'm Naruto and I'm also sophomore." He gave the monster trio a wave as he start following the princess, "Hope to see you around."

"You too!" Frankie waved her hand high up in air then turn to her friends with a smile before she notice their strange expression, "What?"

"Ah, nothing…" Draculaura scratched her cheek lightly, "Just…It's not everyday you find out your new neighbor is a human boy, who is adopted by a monster family and he go to your school and he's the…"

"Only human in Fairy Monster High." Clawdeen muttered with slow blinks, "…And what's chakra, by the way?"

"I dunno." The vampire shrugged her shoulders with Frankie, "We should ask around or look it up when we get some free time."

"Or we can ask Naruto directly." The Frankenstein's creature pointed out.

"I don't know you ghouls but I have a feeling that it's going to be a long day." The werewolf muttered and her vampire friend nod once while Frankie blink confusingly at her.

"Excuse me, I can't help but to overhear something interesting and you three were talking to him." The monster trio turns around to see...

"No comment, Blondie, no comment!" Clawdeen waved her hands at the said blonde teenager girl.

"So what can you tell the viewers of Just Right about our first human student?" Blondie Lockes held up her tablet to them with host smile, "And about Chakra?"

"Ugh, I totally call it." The werewolf groaned and her friends just exchange looks.

* * *

"And here is your first classroom." Apple gestured to numbered door then turn to Naruto, "If you need help getting to your next class, you can ask teachers or any students around you."

"Get it." Naruto nodded once, "Thank for showing me around."

"You're welcome." The princess replied with a goodbye wave as she walks down the hallway and the blonde enter his classroom, glancing around until his eyes land on a tall gaunt brunette man in untidy clothes behind teacher's desk.

"Mr. Grundy?" Naruto approached the teacher's desk, sneaking few glances at his half-filling classroom.

"Yes?" The man glanced down at him uninteresting with raspy voice, flashing his crooked teeth.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, a new student." The blonde teenager rubbed his neck, "Nice to…"

"Oh, the new kid." Grundy brushed it off as he pointed at back, "Go sit in the back and shut up."

"Um, don't I have to introduce myself to the class?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at him.

"No, that is not kindergarten." The tall man grumbled, "Just shut up and take your seat." He rubbed his forehead, "God, I can't wait to get sick tomorrow so I don't have to deal with stupid teens…"

"Alright then…" The blonde quietly walk toward the back and to an empty seat next to a male skeleton with black jacket over grey t-shirt. "Is this seat taken?"

"Nah, man, go ahead." The skeleton shook his head, leaning back in his chair as the blonde teenager place his backpack next to desk then sit down. "Name's Jason Grimm, but everyone call me Grimmy."

"Nice to meet you, I'm…"

"Naruto, the new kid that everyone have been talking about all morning." Jason cut him off with a wave, "Yeah, I know." Naruto raised his eyebrow at him, "It's all over Just Right…" The eyebrow stay up, "It's video blog, running by Blondie Lockes. Pretty much everyone is following it. Kinda like news but for school and other shits."

"Ah, I should check it out." Naruto hummed.

"That true, you a human?" The skeleton lean forward on his desk, "Raised by monsters?"

"Yup." The human confirmed, "My adoptive mother is kitsune."

"…That's cool, man." Jason whistled, "Never met a human that's so chill with us until now."

"As I have been told often." Naruto chuckled lightly before he glance at the front of classroom as most students enter after warning bell rang, "So…What part of world history are we on?"

"Meh, just some early history shit, first hundreds year I think." The skeleton shrugged his shoulders, "You really don't miss out much because Solomon Grundy barely teaches us anything, beside telling us to hit the history textbook."

"Ah, is that so." The blonde said before they hear a voice approaching toward them.

"Crap, crap, crap!" They looked down to see a little pig running toward to empty seat next to Naruto. The pig wear a white buttoned shirt with loosen collar and necktie and grey slacks. "Crap!" He leaped onto his chair with swinging arms, "Yes, safe! I'm safe!"

"Snoof, dude, do you have to do that everyday?" Jason sighed with deadpan stare, "You always show up, like, two or one minute before the bell."

"Grimmy, don't call me Snoof!" The little pig stick his head out past Naruto's chest to glare at the skeleton, "It's…!"

"Quiet down back there, Snoof." Grundy called out from front as soon as the bell rang again to start the class, "Students, please open to second chapter and read it to chapter four."

"Argh, it's S-player, man!" Snoof groaned before he notice Naruto, "Yo, you're this Naruto human, aren't you?" The said boy nodded, "I'm S-Pigman, yo."

"Yo, how's it going?" Naruto said, "Um, I thought it's S-Player…"

"Just call him Snoof." Jason whispered to him, "This piglet always changes his nicknames all the time, like his damn mind. Last year, he wants to be a villain then some balloon worker the next minute."

"Oh." The blonde uttered.

* * *

"Stick with us, H-boy, and we'll show you the worlds!" Snoof barged through the history classroom's door as soon as it ended, following by Naruto and Jason.

"You mean, our next classes?" Jason deadpanned at the little pig then shifts his eyes to Naruto, "You know, you're lucky that you have three same periods with me and four with him…" He looked back to the little pig, "Although, I pity you for being with him one more period in English class."

"What does that supposed to be mean?" The pig shook his hoof at the skeleton.

"How come we have more than six classes?" Naruto asked them, glancing at his schedule of nine classes.

"Because four of classes are elective classes and they can be pretty short, depending on what subject." Jason replied, "Normal stuff like arts, fable stuff like Damsel in Distress 101, monster stuff like Dead Language, you know the usual."

"There's Damsel in Distress class?" The blonde raised his eyebrow.

"Yup, and it's girl-only." Snoof looked over his shoulder, "I tried to join last year but they said I can't because I'm not a princess."

"…Since when you want to be a princess?" Jason asked him oddly.

"Since just now!" The pig threw his arms up before he spun around, "Oh! I remember something I forget! I need to get my math textbook from my locker!" He ran off with his arms up in air, "WEEEE, WEEEE, WEEEEE!" The teenagers stared at the running pig's back in silence until Naruto turn to Jason with pointing finger at hallway.

"The next Little Piggy?"

"Nope, he's the next Three Little Pigs." The skeleton sighed into his hand.

"Oh, which one?" Naruto scratched his neck.

"Straw, I think." Jason muttered as they resume walking, "Anyway, you don't have to worry about math and chemistry classes because we just starting covering the basic. If you get any questions, feel free to shoot them."

"Well, I have one question…" The blonde rubbed his chin with a hum.

"What?"

"What's up with all high-heel shoes?" Naruto glanced at female students around them with puzzlement expression, "Is it some dress code or…?"

"I don't know, man, I don't know." Jason held his hands up with an exhaled sigh, "Some fashion shits, I guess."

"And why do most guys wear jackets?" The blonde asked, "I mean, it's summer."

"…Um, fashion?" The skeleton rubbed the top of his spine, glancing down at his jacket. Honestly, he never notices that until his human friend point it out.

* * *

The next three periods weren't bad since the teachers were still covering the basic and Naruto follow Snoof to a largest cafeteria he has ever seen. "And that is where we get our grubs." Snoof gestured to the area with his arms, "You can eat at any place anywhere you want as long as it's on campus. If you're not hungry then you can go anywhere you want like hitting school library or shooting some hoops, whatever you want…" He paused, "Well, there are few that you need to get permission from teachers."

"Um, how long is the lunch break?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh, about two hours." The little pig answered as the human gave him a funny look, "This school have about thousands students." He rubbed his snout, "Maybe more than that."

"Ah, I see." The human get in a long line with the pig, "What does the cafeteria usually serve?"

"Almost everything." Snoof grinned, "Whatever you name it, they have it."

"All kind of ramen?" Naruto perked up.

"…Um, beside that." The pig looked up to him with tilted head, "What's ramen?"

"…N-No ramen?" The blonde stuttered with widened eyes, "Y-You telling me that we don't have the greatest food of deities…B-B-But you said the cafeteria have everything."

"I said ALMOST everything." Snoof shrugged.

"…" Naruto want to kneel down and scream to the ceiling like a lunatic. "…W-What's good things to eat here?"

"Everything, I'm a pig." The little pig smirked, "I eat everything….Everything!"

"Ah, right." The humming human rubbed his neck and someone speak up behind him.

"May I suggest pho, it's little similar to ramen." The voice said, "And avoid cheese and ham sandwiches for few days, they are three-days stale."

"Oh, thank…" Naruto turned around to the owner, "Um…"

"Raven Queen." The teenager girl introduced herself with a small smile and the blond was about to say something but…

"IT'S THE EVIL QUEEN!" Snoof flailing his arms in air with bloodcurdling scream, "EVERYONE, RUN!" Almost everyone flee the area in a single blink, only several people remain behind.

"Great, and here I thought it was going to be different this year." Raven sighed.

"Um, am I missing something here?" The blonde human glanced between her and almost-empty room before he look back to her, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

"It's this stupid destiny." Raven huffed annoyingly, "Because of my mother, I'm 'destined' to be the next Evil Queen. Didn't they remember that I refused to sign the Storybook of Legends or the fact that everyone are free to follow or make their own destinies?"

"I completely don't understand the half of what you said." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "What's Storybook of Legends?"

"It's a ancient artifact that the masses of fairytale members to seal their own destiny, like a signing book." The sorceress explained, "But it doesn't exist anymore because I gave everyone their own pages last year." The boy raised his eyebrow at her, "It's a long story."

"Well, we get a lot of time so I'd like to hear it sometime." Naruto said as they walk up to the lunch bar then pick some foods out while he scans every food section, "…Why are there so many sweets?" He takes few chocolate puddings and large chocolate cookie for dessert.

"Some people's dietary are pure sweets." Raven replied as the blonde nod in understanding before she look at him curiously, "You're not weird out about me being 'next Evil Queen' or that I'm the daughter of Evil Queen?"

"You don't come off evil-ish to me." The blonde shrugged his shoulders as he lift his lunch tray up, "And I don't care about who you're related to…Also, I don't like the whole destiny crap. I once met a egotistical jackass who was all 'fate that, destiny this' so I beat his ass up."

"…You beat a guy up because he talk about destiny?" The sorceress arched her eyebrow at him oddly, picking her lunch tray up.

"Well, I beat him up when he insult my family with some slurs." Naruto said, "He was pretty big monster-racist."

"Oh, I see." Raven blinked, "Um…Do you want to eat lunch with me? My friends will join me in a bit."

"Sure, I'm new here and my new friends aren't around." He nodded and they head over to a table in back near exit, sitting down on both sides.

"Say, are you the human that everyone was talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Yup." Naruto scratched his head, 'I wonder how many time people are going to ask me that question?'

"Ah." Raven peeled plastic lid off her salad bowl, "I kinda figure that one out when you asked me about storybook but I wasn't sure if you're this guy. Also, the lack of monster features is a dead giveaway." They eat a bit of their lunch, "So…"

"Hiya, Raven." A petite teenager with very colorful appearance slid in next to the said teenager with wide grin, balancing a toppling stack of foods on her lunch tray before she take tea kettle out of her hat. "Fancy a tea?"

"No, thank you, Madeline." The sorceress declined and Madeline quickly turned to face Naruto.

"Earl Grey tea, Mr. Stranger-who-I-never-met-before?" Madeline grinned widely with tea cup up close to the blonde's face and he glance up and down between tea cup and the girl.

"Sure, why not." Naruto shrugged as he take a cup from mad hatter, "Thank, I never tried this brand before."

"Naruto, Madeline Hatter." Raven introduced each other, "Maddie, that is Naruto. He's new here."

"Ah, I heard." Madeline giggled before she twirls her index fingers around her ears, "The human student that causes everyone to go mad-mad all day." She giggles again until she notice a small group walking toward their table with lunch trays and she hop up with a big wave. "Hiya, guys!" She pointed to Naruto as soon as the group reaches the table, "Meet Naruto the human!" The daughter of Mad Hatter shifts her arm to the group as she pointed each out, "Meet Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hopper Croakington and Dexter Charming."

"Hi." Cedar, the living wooden puppet, waved.

"H-H-Hello." Dexter, a royal-looking brunette teenager boy with glasses, greeted timidly.

"Sup." Cerise, a teenager girl with red hooded cloak, said quietly with blank expression.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Hopper, a very elegant brunette prince, gave him a little nervous smile.

"Yo, guys." Naruto greeted before he look up to Madeline, "Um, you don't have to add the human part, you know?" The petite Wonderlandian just shrug with lopsided grin.

"I invited him to join us, if you were wondering." Raven said to her friends as soon as they take their seats around the table, "Hope you guys don't mind."

"That's fine." The living puppet smiled brightly as several waved it off in their own ways before her eyes shift to Naruto, "Today's your first day, right? How do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty good so far." The blonde slurped some Pho noodles up, mentally wishing that he's eating ramen right now. "Most people I met are friendly and helpful so far." Well, Jason and Snoof helped him get around while most classmates were too busy or kept stare at him weirdly, "Only two things I have problems with are no ramen and boring classes."

"…What's ramen?" Hopper took a bite of his PB and J sandwich with arched eyebrow.

"...Does anyone else know what ramen is?" Naruto asked slowly and everyone, but Raven, just stare at him confusingly. "…You poor souls…We need to do something to bring the favorite food of deities here…"

"Um, oookay?" The next Frog Prince stared strangely.

"It's a Japanese noodle soup." Raven said to her friends then gaze at Naruto, "And I assume it's his favorite food."

"Ah, Naruto!" A voice chirped and the group turns their heads to the source to see Frankie power-walking toward them with wide smile. She stand at Naruto's side, "Can I join you and your friends?"

"Sure, if that's okay with them." Naruto looked to the Fable members and most gave them a green light signal.

"Thanks." Frankie sat down next to him with a bright smile as everyone make a quick introduce then glance up at him from the corner of her eyes, "How's your day going?" He told her the same thing he told the group, "Ramen aside, I'm glad you like the school so far."

"Hai." The blonde chuckled before he tilt his head, "…I'm curious, where are your friends? I mean, aren't you going to eat with them?"

"Clawdeen and Draculaura are in library to look something up and my other ghoulfriends are little busy at the moment." The Frankenstein's teenager creature answered, "…Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Naruto nodded.

"What is chakra?" Frankie placed index finger on her chin, "You mentioned it this morning but I don't know what it is."

"Well, how do I explain it?" The blonde rubbed his chin with squirted eyes, "Chakra is some form of energy, mixed together with spiritual and physical energy. You know, like stamina. It allow users to perform extraordinary actions like creating clones, transform, walking on water and control elements."

"Like magic?" Dexter blinked.

"Yeah, kinda like that." Naruto replied, "And before anyone ask, any humans and everyone can learn to use chakra at early age, around six years old, but it's extremely rare because there's not a lot of users. If you want more details, you have to ask my mom for that because I really don't pay much attention until it's something cool or fun."

"That sounds very interesting...Your mom, is it the one who adopted you?" The Frankenstein's creature asked as the blonde nodded, "What kind of monster is she?"

"Kitsune." He grinned, "Nine tails."

"Um, what's kitsune?" Cedar asked curiously.

"It means demon fox, one of Japanese monsters, also known as Yokai." Raven answered before most look at her questioningly, "Um, I read a lot of books about different cultures last year when the schools merged." Her friends accept her answer right away.

"How does it happen?" Hopper turned to Naruto with lifting hand, "I mean, I've never heard of a monster family adopt a human and there are some laws against it here in this country, did it happen out of country?"

"It's allowed in few regions within Japan, where my family and I come from." Naruto said, "My parents were family friends of my birth parents so they took me in."

"Ah, I see." The next Frog prince rubbed his chin, he would ask more details but he don't want to push it since they barely know each other and it would probably be a little rude.

"So you moved here from Japan?" Dexter said, "That must be a huge change for you."

"Actually, I moved to Canada for a year before moving again to here." Naruto replied as he unwrap a cookie, "But yeah, it was pretty huge with all cultural differences and language barriers." The group chats while eating their lunches, mostly asking him few questions and he also ask them few things.

* * *

Naruto wander around in a random hallway with a snicker, he just set up about thirty traps around the campus in a short time. He just finished his lunch and said bye to the group so he can explore the school to get better understand on its layout and he decide to set up some pranks to celebrate his first day and to let the people know that there is a prankster king among the student body. _"Can't wait to see a poor sucker triggering my Honey Bomb prank."_ He snickered again, honey bomb prank is your classic bucket on door prank but with honey-filled balloons and to make it more better, it's laced with itch powder. He was about to crackle out but something bump into his back from around the corner and he hear a small startled yelp. 'Again? Maybe I should steer clear of corners for a while.'

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry." A meeky voice squeaked with a British accent.

"It's okay, it was an accident." Naruto turned around to see a short petite slim teenager girl, barely reach to top of his chest. She have a long wavy white hair that reach to her rear, two white mice ears sticking out top of her head, long slim pink mice tail, red unfocused eyes, pink button nose and pale skin. She wear a white blouse with forearm-long sleeves that have frilly cuffs, black plaid pencil skirt over white stocking sock and pair of black wedge shoes with stiletto heels, she have several mice-themed accessories from white belt to few bracelets on her left wrist.

"R-R-Really, was it?" The girl looked up to him with a fidget and Naruto notice that she wasn't stare directly at his face before he realize this girl in front of him is blind.

"Yeah, I don't hear you coming from behind and it was right around the corner." The blonde said before he realize something else, "Um, sorry if I'm rude but don't you need a cane?"

"A-Ah, I have one but…" The blind girl looked down as she whisper very softy that he barely hear her, "S-Someone took it."

"What?" Naruto frowned, "Do you know who?"

"N-No, I don't." The petite girl shook her head timidly, "I-I am going to nurse's office to get a replacement cane t-then r-report it…B-But I-I-I'm freshman and not used to this place."

"Ah, I think I come across this office a while ago." The blonde recalled the location of nurse's office but it was on ground floor and they are on third floor. "Do you want me to help you get there?"

"Y-Yes, if it's not much trouble." The blind girl nodded before she stretch her hand out to him, "May I?"

"Sure, here." Naruto bring his forearm up to her hand, allow her to grab it. "My name's Naruto."

"I'm Cecilia Mouse." The blind girl wraps her right arm around his arm.

"Nice to meet you." The smiling blonde chuckled lightly as he carefully guide her to the stairs, "We're going down stairs." The blind girl nod in understanding.

"May I ask you what are you and what grade are you in?" Cecilia asked politely to break the ice after few minutes of silence, "I'm a fable, one of the next three blind mice."

"I'm a human." Naruto smirked as the blind girl blinked with a soft gasp, "And I'm sophomore but it's my first day here."

"Ah, I vividly recall some people talking about a human student today." The blind girl said, "I didn't expect you to be this person. I mean, the chance of meeting you is very slim, due to the size of this school."

"Hai, I agree with you." The blonde nodded, he honestly don't think he will know the whole student body and teachers when Snoof mentioned the amount of students and he have seen the size of this freakin' castle. "Watch your step, we're at end of this stair. Only two more stairs to go."

"Thank you." Cecilia replied, "…Um, can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Sure, if you tell me about yourself too." Naruto scratched his chin, "Let's start with…Favorite hobby? Mine's pranks, games and movies."

"Ah, I would say music." The blind girl replied, "I play few instruments like flute for example…Oh, and I like to read books. Um, do you have a favorite food? I really like trifle, it's to die for."

"Ramen, hand down." The blonde smirked and they spend some time getting know each other a bit until they reach the office and he give his bye to the blind girl before set off on his own way to gym as soon as the lunch break ended with a ringing bell.

* * *

The PE was so busy that Naruto don't get a chance to chat with some students because they went straight to warm-up then running miles until the end of period and now he was looking for his next class. "The art class should be around here…" Naruto looked around with his schedule paper until he sees the same number on door, "And there it is." He enter the classroom then take a look around at the room, it was your stereotype art class with several large square desks with six stool chairs each.

"Ah, hello, you must be Naruto, the new human student." A pudgy male hobgoblin with paint-stained apron grinned at him, "You can sit anywhere you like, go ahead. Sit, sit." The human decide to sit at a desk near to door, "I'm Mr. Kingsley, ha!" The laughing hobgoblin turns around to write things down on blackboard.

'Did I get here first?' Naruto looked around at empty room until few students enter, 'Yup, first.' Before he know it, something orange pop up into his view and he look down to his left to see a pale green-skinned girl with childlike appearance climbing upon a stool next to him. The girl has orange fuzzy curly hair and wears a very colorful flower-patterned dress with red wedge shoes. It seems like she don't know he was there when she take few things out of her blue backpack and she freeze without any warning then slowly rotating her head up to him with wide doe-like eyes, staring at each other. Her mouth start moving and it come out as chatter and chirps as if she was speaking in different language. "Nah, you don't have to change seats." He waved his hand, "I'm not saving it for anyone because I'm new here and I don't think anyone I know is in this class…To my knowledge."

"…" The little girl's eyes widened again before she chatter rapidly.

"Um, hai, I can understand you clear as plain." Naruto raised his eyebrow oddly before he shrug it off, "Anyway, I'm Naruto and you are…?" The shocked girl chirped, "Featherly, huh? Nice to meet you." Featherly scanned his appearance while giving him few quick pokes with few more chirps, "I'm human…" A surprised chatter, "Yes, I'm this person everyone are talking about…" He don't mind it if everyone kept asking him that human question because it'll may blow over in few weeks.

"…" Featherly tilted her head with index finger on her cheek.

"Pixie?" The blonde blinked before he scratch his head, "No, I never met an pixie before or ever speak to one until now. That is my first time hearing this language…And I don't know how I can understand you." He shrugged, "Oh well. On bright side, I can understand you so we can talk about anything." The pixie paused for a moment then gives him a nod, decided to drop it for now. Suddenly, he feel a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head to stare at a tall bulky zombie boy and the zombie slowly point to empty stool next to him with a groan. "Yeah, you can sit here." The zombie slowly sit down with another groan, "No problem. Name's Naruto." Another groan, "Nice to meet you too, Sloman."

"…" The pixie chatters questioningly.

"No, I don't know Dead language." Naruto shook his head as the pixie threw her arms up with a chirp, "How do I understand him?" He scratched his head before he shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, I just do." Sloman groaned as the human turned to him, "Yeah, that's kinda weird that I do understand you two." A groan, "Dunno, who know?" There was a pause until the zombie groan with jerk motion of his neck, "Yeah, I'm this human. You cool with it?" The zombie gives him a thumb-up with a groan, "Hai, I'm also cool with zombies."

"Are you having a conversation with zombie and pixie?" The human looked up with other to see a redhead goth as she gave him a funny look.

"Hai." Naruto nodded.

"Weird." The muttering redhead dropped her backpack on floor then sit down on empty chair across him.

"I'm…" He was about to say something but the redhead cut him off.

"Naruto the human, I know." The redhead flicked her hand dismissively, "Heard it many times from these video blogs." She rolled her eyes, "Stupid people, can't lower the volume on their phones."

"Um, and you are…?" Naruto scratched his head.

"Inga." The redhead tosses some sketchpads on surface with few pencils and Featherly chirp something to Naruto.

"The next Buttercup?" He raised his eyebrow before the group jump up when Inga slam her fist on the desk.

"I am not going to be the next Buttercup!" Inga scowled with deadly glare, "I'm not going to plump myself up for a fucking story, oh hell no!"

"Language, Inga Buttercup, ha!" The art teacher hollered over his shoulder, still writing on blackboard.

"Sorry, sir." The redhead scoffed sarcastically as she crossed her arms, "Ugh, I'm not going to follow my so called destiny." The trio just trade glances with each other, "I fucking hate my life."

"Um, so what do you want to be?" Naruto coughed into his fist.

"A witch." Inga muttered, "Anything but being a butterball." Sloman lift his hand up with a groan, "What?"

"He said, 'A witch? I kinda can see that'." The blonde translated for the zombie and the creature nod its head, confirming it.

"Oookay." The redhead muttered.

"Can we sit here?" They look up again to see an Asian teenager girl with a sliver-skinned petite girl and almost everyone just give them a go-ahead signal. They sit down before she introduces herself, "Thanks, I'm Xiu Mulan and that is Twyla." The monster girl gives them a small shy wave with a tiny nervous smile and the group makes quick introductions along with short chats.

"Okay, class, today we will have creative drawing." Mr. Kingsley spun around as soon as the bell rang, "Take your pencil out and create five drawings. You can draw anything you want as long as it fills up the space."

* * *

"Today in Home Economics class, we will learn how to bake a pie." Momma Bear clapped her paws with a cheery smile, "Please divide yourself into groups of five and follow the instructions from recipe papers that I placed on each tables." The students quickly form groups and Naruto look around with a head scratch.

"Hey, do you want to join us?" Naruto turn around to face a ghost mermaid a little older than him, it's really good thing he get over his fear of ghosts at twelve or he'd scream his head off and probably offend some friendly ghosts.

"Hai, thanks." He said to the ghost mermaid as she led him to her group, "I'm Naruto."

"Sirena Von Boo." The ghost mermaid smiled before she gesture to three girls, "This is Skelita Calaveras, Purrsephone and her twin sister, Meowlody."

"Hello." Skelita greeted him with a soft tone.

"Hey." Purrsephone waved once with a very quiet tone.

"Hiya!" Meowlody purred with a cat-ate-canary smirk, this class has few male students. "What make you pick this class? To pick up some ghouls? If so, you don't have to look any…"

"Meowlody." The black-haired werecat tugged her twin's arm, looking a little embarrassed for some reason.

"I pick this class because I thought it'll be interesting to pick up few things so I can help my mom out with cooking." Naruto answered.

"Single parent?" Skelita guessed.

"Yup, it's just my mom, my baby sister and me." He nodded.

"Ah, that's nice." The petite skeleton smiled kindly, "Both kitsunes, right?"

"How did you kn…" Naruto caught himself, "Just Right blogs?"

"That and Ghostly Gossip." Skelita said.

"…I'm sorry, what?" He blinked confusingly, "Ghostly Gossip?"

"It's an anonymous gossip blog website." Sirena said.

"Ah, I see…" Naruto scratched his head, he hope this gossip blog don't have any false info on him like some bogus tabloids he have seen in passing. "So…What do we do first?" He asked, he never notice that Meowlody was secretly checking his rear out, neither Purrsephone swatting her sister's arm with a low hiss, telling her to stop.

"First, we need to peel and cut the…" Skelita picked the paper up as the group start to do their tasks.

* * *

'I really don't know this school's female-male ratio is staggering.' Naruto thought to himself after leaving Poppa Bear's Beast Training and Care class. He just realized that there are a lot of female students than male students, "Meh, it's not like I'm gonna know each single person in this school before the graduation." He looked at the last period on his class schedule, "Fable and Monster Cultural Studies class? Where is this at?"

"On fourth floor and down at end of hallway after you take a stair around this left corner." A voice told him.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto turned around to see…Nothing but empty hallway. He glance around with a raised eyebrow, "Um, are you invisible?" There was no response, "Um, thank again for the direction…" He felt a little stupid for talking to the empty space and he just walk away. If he looks back again, he would see a teenager girl peeking out from the edge of mirror that was hanging on side of hallway before she disappears.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't a bad first day." Naruto exited the school as soon as the final bell rang for the day and he take few steps before he snicker to himself when he see a giant honey-soaked minotaur walk past him, scratching all over his body with a grumble. "Definitely not a bad day."

"Hey, Naruto." The said teenager turned around to see Draculaura and her friends.

"Hey girls…" Naruto raised his hand up then he glanced at four new faces, "And four girls whom I don't know."

"Ah, that is Lagoona, Ghoulia, Cleo and Abbey." Frankie quickly introduced them, "Ghouls, that is Naruto, the new student that we told you about."

"Hi, it's finally nice to meet you." Lagoona waved with friendly smile as Ghoulia make a greeting grunt, "I heard few things about you from ghouls."

"Good things, I hope." He said.

"Human look puny." Abbey looked down at him, due to her height. Honestly, he never meets a girl taller than him until now.

"She means no offense." The Frankenstein's creature said quickly, "She's a foreign student and haven't adjusted to culture here, she's new to whole thing."

"It's okay, I have been in her shoes before." Naruto waved it off goodheartedly.

"No, you never wear my shoes." The tallest yeti said bluntly, causing few to sweatdrop.

"It's a figure of speech." Cleo said snarky to her as she filed her nails before she look at her friends, "Can we, like, stop talk to him and go? We were supposed to be at shopping plaza, like, ten minutes ago." Ghoulia speak something in grunts and moans to the mummy girl and she just rolls her eyes annoyingly.

"Hey, do you want to come with us?" Frankie asked the human, never notice few strange looks from her friends.

"As I would love to, I can't." The blonde boy shook his head, "I have to pick Miyuki up from her kindergarten class and watch after her."

"Who's Miyuki?" Cleo arched her eyebrow.

"His baby sister." Draculaura answered instead of Naruto then turn to him, "Sorry for holding you up, see you later."

"It's fine, later." Naruto gave them a wave and he take few steps, only to stop when everyone hear a bloodcurdling scream then a huge explosive on fourth floor, following by splatter of rainbow paint all over windows. 'Ooh, someone finally triggered the paintbombs!' He walked away with uncontrollable snickers as the students look so confusing at the sight of painted windows.

"…Okay, ghoul." Clawdeen turned to Frankie with fists on her hip, "What's up?"

"What?" The Frankenstein's creature tilted her head confusingly with her hands up.

"Naruto." The werewolf held her hand out to the direction where Naruto went off in, "You've been talking about him, asking Draculaura many questions, wondering if he's in our classes, ran off to hang out with him as soon as lunch start and now inviting him right out of blue. Ghoul, do you have a thing for him?"

"No!" Frankie squeaked with widened eyes before she wave her hands rapidly, "I'm just interested in him…I mean, curious about him…I mean, he's a human, a first human I have encounter and you can't blame me for being curious." The group stares at her for few moments, "…And he's kinda cute."

"Mmm." Clawdeen rolled her eyes lightly.

"Monster and human?" Cleo scoffed lightly, "That'll be the day when pigs fly."

"I believe I can fly!" Snoof suddenly fly off a random balance with fairy dusts over their heads, "I will be the next Peter Pan!"

"…" The friends turned their heads to the mummy girl before she jab her thumb at flying pig as she look straight into their eyes, "…Beside this weirdo."

* * *

"Are you seriously going to do that again?"

"Definitely. But this year, it's gonna be big and awesome because we're also inviting fables! Clair, it's gonna be crazy!"

"So we're going to have humans, monsters and fables all together under one roof for your Halloween party." Clair sticks her hands inside her hoodie's pocket with a sigh, "Good idea, Chad."

"I know." Chad grinned widely as the humans walk down the sidewalks with stack of flyers, "We had some blast with monsters last year and before that, remember?"

"Yeah, vividly." The goth girl shrugged her shoulders, several monsters had came to Chad's first Halloween party during freshman year then few more joined the next year. Chad want to throw a biggest party this year so they are going to Monster-Fable's plaza to stick some up and try to get permission from the headmasters of Fairy Monster High to put some more up inside the school. "But you gotta be careful with who you're inviting. I mean, there are some humans that discriminate against monsters and fables and versa vice."

"Don't worry, I'll kick them out if they do something." The friendly teenager replied.

"Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly!" The teenagers nearly jump up at a loud voice as a butterfly fly past them and Chad feel something bump into his legs with a grunt before they look down to see little female kitsune sitting on ground, rubbing her face. "Owww."

"Oh, are you okay?" Chad asked the little girl and the kitsune look up to him as soon as she get up.

"…You dummy!" The kitsune suddenly kick him in shin, causing the yelping teenager to hop around on one foot and Clair just smirks amusedly at the sight.

"Miyuki!" The goth girl glanced up to see a blonde teenager jog over to them then look down at the kitsune, "Don't run off like that."

"But onii-chan, my butterfly!" Miyuki looked up to him, pointing at random direction. "I was chasing it! But this dummy!" Her finger shifted to Chad, "He made me lose my butterfly so I kick him!"

"You did what?" Naruto blinked down at her then up to the teenagers, "She kicked you?"

"It's fine, it don't hurt." Chad waved it off, "No harm, no foul."

'Don't hurt?' Clair gave him a knowing look until she spot a butterfly on his back.

"Miyuki, tell him you're sorry." The teenager looked down to the little girl.

"No!" The little girl looked away with puffing cheeks, crossed her arms. "My butterfly!"

"Miyuki." Naruto take hold of her hand.

"…Mooou…" Miyuki looked back up to him with a whine, her body went limp.

"Miyuki." He sighed, "Don't you dare…"

"Mooooou." The whining kitsune swing her free arm around childishly.

"…I'm sorry about my little sister, she still don't learn her manner yet." The blonde looked back to the teenagers with another sigh.

"Sister?" Both teenagers glanced up and down between the unlikely siblings.

"I'm adopted." Naruto replied with a small chuckle as his whining sister attempt to pry his hand open, "And before you two ask, it was done in another country."

"Well, I believe you." Clair glanced at the little girl, it don't look like she's in any sign of distress. "Oh, look here…" She carefully catch a butterfly on Chad's back with her hands, "I get a butterfly here."

"Butterfly!" Miyuki spring up with a gasp before she hop up and down with grabbing hand, "Butterfly! Gimme! My butterfly! Butterfly!"

"I'll give it to you if you say sorry to my friend here." The goth girl smirked lightly.

"I won't give…" The blonde attempted to say something, only to be cut off by his sister.

"I'm sorry, dummy!" The kitsune said faster to Chad then turn her head to the goth girl, "Gimme butterfly!"

"Close enough." Clair shrugged her shoulders before she carefully hand the yellow butterfly over to the little girl and Miyuki beam down at butterfly in her half-closing hand with wide grin as the goth girl can't help but to smile at that.

"Miyuki, don't…" Naruto attempted to say something but Miyuki suddenly shove the creature into her mouth with few loud munches to the teenagers' shock. "Eat the butterfly…" He put hand on his face with a sigh.

"Um, sorry?" Clair muttered awkwardly, staring at twitching wing sticking out of Miyuki's mouth.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." The blonde sighed again, "We are trying to break her habit of eating bugs…" He crouch down to pry his sister's mouth open, "Spit it out, Miyuki." The little girl covered her mouth with her free hand with some resist, "Spit it out! Or I'll tell…" The little girl swallowed it loudly, "Great." He dropped his head with another sigh before he stand up, "Um, I'm Naruto by the way."

"Chad." The teenager boy offered him his hand, which the blonde accept it with a handshake. "That is Clair."

"Hey." The goth girl said, "Again, sorry about feeding her the butterfly." The blonde just wave it off.

"Can we find another butterfly?" Miyuki chirped happily.

"No, we are going home and wash your mouth out." Naruto gave her a look before he turn to the teenagers, "Nice to meet you two and sorry again for her kicking you. Later."

"Later." Chad waved cheerily as the siblings walk off before he turn to his best friend, "He seems pretty cool."

"You always think everyone are cool." Clair rolled her eyes lightly, resume their walking.

* * *

The siblings approach their home and Naruto look down to Miyuki, "I want you to go brush your teeth then do your homework."

"Okay." Miyuki chirped before she run inside and Naruto was about to follow her in until he hear someone call him out.

"Yo, Naruto." The said teenager looked over to see Fangelica with three young teenagers as the young vampire raised her hand up.

"Hi, Fangelica." He waved back, "Who are your friends and what are you girls doing?" He asked out of curiosity.

"We're doing a science project together." Fangelica answered.

"I'm Ebbie." A blue slender girl, a little shorter than the young vampire, said bubbly. She have a pale blue scales, webbed hands, blue eyes, fin ears, purple lips, and long blue hair tied up in long drill-like pigtail. She wears a purple-and-black shirt and frilly pink rah-rah skirt with dark blue high-heel wedge shoes. "And this is my twin sister, Kelpie."

"Hi…" A petite slender girl waved meekly, she appear to be a little taller than her twin by couple inches. She has large curled blond afro-like dreadlocks with dark blue tips, green eyes, violet scales, a row of small pink horns on her forehead and forearms, thick pink fin-like eyebrows, fin ears and pink lip. She wears braces, enormous purple glasses with horns, white t-shirt with colorful scales in form of heart, pink skirt over her blue-and-black stripped leggings and pair of unique pink high heel sneaker-wedge hybrid shoes.

"And I'm Alivia Stein." A short female Frankenstein's creature spoke calmly. She have an unusually small mouth, mint skin, long straight blue-green hair, two bolts on sides of her head, few stitches on her limbs, right cheek, blue right eye and green left eye. She wear a clear yellow goggle-like glasses, black gothic dress with netting sleeves, black leggings and black high-heel shoes.

"Stein?" Naruto blinked, "Any relation to Frankie Stein?"

"She's my older sister." Alivia answered with a small nod, "You know her?"

"Yeah, I met her with Draculaura and their friends today at school." He replied.

"Do you know Lagoona?" Ebbie cut in, "She's our big sister!"

"I met her after school and it was only for short time." Naruto said and someone was about to say something but his little sister run out to him.

"Onii-chan, I blushed my teeth!" Miyuki tugged her brother's shirt, "Can I have some ice cream?"

"No, not until after dinner." The blonde said and the little girl stare up at him blankly.

"…I'm getting ice cream!" The kitsune quickly rush into the house, slamming the front door with a click.

"_Oh, for love of…"_ Naruto smacked his forehead before he turn his head to the girls, "Sorry, I gotta go before she get herself sick. See you later and nice to meet you three." He quickly jog over to the front door, instantly unlock it with his house key and swiftly enter the house with a yell. "PUT THIS ICE CREAM DOWN!"

The girls stare at Naruto's house for a while before Fangelica turn her head to her friends, "Now you meet the human and see that I'm not totally lying, can we go back inside?"

"Sure, dib on Xbox controller." Ebbie rushed inside.

"Hey, wait, we still have project to do!" Alivia hollered out to her friend.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of MFH! Love it? Hate it?**

**I'm ending this chapter here because it's just an first chapter and to show you the first day of Naruto's school and few things like OC, names and little bit of background of some certain characters, some changes.**

**As you have seen, Monster High and Ever After High have been merged into one huge school, not to mention that there are more schools/college and plaza near this place. Naruto have been adopted into a monster family, still know chakra and he's the first human student. (I know there's another human student named Jackson Jekyll but let's say he's not a human and/or might not exist in this story, who know?)**

**You also notice that some certain characters have been aged up and few certain things have been changed. Also some background characters have show up like Inga (A redhead background character), Xiu (An Asian background character with black hair) and Jason (Skeleton background character). We also met few OC…Like ****Cecilia, a blind student and daughter of one of Three Blind Mice. Why? Why not? At same time, you might notice that the pixies are now students! Why? Again, why not?**

**This story is more like a high school story with few little drama and little action. Yup, just another 'normal' high school story.**

**How long will Naruto have to answer same questions over and over until it blow over? Will anyone find out that he's a prankster? How will he deal with some certain stuff? Are all students/teachers okay with a human in their school? Will he make more male friends because he sure kept encountering a lot of female students in one day. Will Snoof ever make up his mind? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed into boiler.**


End file.
